Gamel
Gamel appeared in 2010 TV series called Kamen Rider OOO. Gamel (ガメル Gameru) is a minor antagonist in the Kamen Rider OOO. He was the heavy animal Greeed, and has aspects of a rhinoceros (Sai), gorilla (Gorira), and elephant (Zou). Gamel is the most dim-witted of the Greeed, like most stereotypical strong men while also a having a soft side compared to the other Greeed (also similar to some stereotypical strong men), yet he has the mentality of a spoiled child that makes him unable to work well with others normally and more childish than the hyperactive Kazari. He has shown a need to put things in order, similar to disordered humans which is very unusual for the desire born Greeed. He often eats candy in human form despite not having a sense of taste like the other Greeed which has led him to eating things that aren't even food. Gamel has an attachment with Mezool, treating her like a mother/big sister figure as she is often comforting him and Gamel helped her escape from OOO when she lost four of her Core Medals and retrieve her Tako Medals from Ankh. When Mezool goes missing after being attacked by Kazari, Gamel tries to find her until he suffers from a mental breakdown and allowed himself to be absorbed by Mezool to refuel her. When Mezool no longer needs him, he was shocked. Gamel with the other Greeed was created 8 centuries before the start of the series, fought the original Kamen Rider OOO, and was sealed away by him.﻿ In present times after the Greeed were released, Gamel began to his quest to regain his Core Medals that disappeared and create Yummies to satisfy his desires. He fought against the present time OOO when he had attacked Gamel's Bison Yummy, overpowering him until Gamel was driven away by Latoraba Combo. Later, after Mezool loses four of her Core Medals to OOO, Gamel hunts him down to retrieve Mezool's medals and manages to get two back while losing three of his own in the process. He is later tricked by Kazari for an experiment and by possessing 14 Core Medals including 7 of Mezool's, Gamel regains his full form and power. However Gamel suffered from an energy overload and looked desperately for Mezool causing two mental breakdowns before he allows himself to be absorbed by her to keep the power from going out of control. Later, he has been resurrect along with Mezool by Uva in episode 36. However, in the same episode, Gamel betrays Uva to follow Mezool when she sides with Kazari after witnessing OOO's Putotyra Combo. During the time he spent with Maki and the other Greeed, Gamel developed a habit for consuming large amounts of candy, and always offered Mezool some, which she would always at first accept, then toss away. He gained his full powers after Ankh gives him back his Core Medals. He offers to follow Mezool as she fulfills her desire but is shocked to find out Mezool doesn't want him around anymore, saying she is tired of playing house. Gamel follows her finding her mortally wounded after her fight with OOO LaToraTah. She dies in his arms, and in his sorrow, Gamel assumes his complete form. He takes one of the leftover Unagi Medals from Mezool's remains, believing he can resurrect her with it, unaware that it is not the Medal that once housed her consciousness. Dr. Maki appears to collect Mezool's Cores and asks for the Unagi Medal. He refuses, saying he will bring her back and that he doesn't like Maki. Gamel attacks, and Maki fends him off as well as damaging 2 of his Core Medals, one of them being the Sai Medal that houses his consciousness. He proceeds to turn multiple humans and objects into piles of Cell Medals in his attempt to resurrect Mezool. He is then confronted by Kamen Rider Birth, and the two fight one-on-one. Akira Date soon arrives to help and becomes Birth Proto-Type. In the fight, Gamel takes two fully charged Cell Bursts from the Breast Cannons of both Birth and Birth Proto-Type. He stands, but then realizes the damage Maki caused. As his Core Medals begin to shatter, he offers one last piece of candy to the Unagi Medal, and envisions Mezool finally sincerely accepting it. Finally satisfied, Gamel breaks down with only seven of his Core Medals left in existence. A replica of Gamel, composed merely of Cell Medals unlike the original, was one of the four Greeed recreated by Foundation X, forming the Dummy Inhumanoids alongside four Museum Dopants. These eight Dummies were unleashed by Lem Kannagi and assaulted Kamen Rider OOO. However, alongside Fourze, OOO was able to set free the Seven Legendary Riders, who take on the battle against them. Ultimately, this fake Gamel was destroyed by Kamen Rider 2's Rider Punch. Through the use of replicated Core Medals created by Foundation X, Kaisei Mogami unleashed copies of Gamel, carrying Mezool, and his fellow Greeed against Eiji Hino, Emu Hojo and Ryuga Banjo. However, the broken Taka Medal on Eiji's person allowed the original Ankh's personality to take over upon making contact with his duplicate body. By retrieving the Core Medals from the enemy Greeed as well as himself, Ankh enabled Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO once again and defeat the Greeed. In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Gamel was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Yummies created * Bison Yummy * Rikugame Yummy * Uni-Armadillo Yummy Powers and Abilities Incomplete * Greeed Powers: As a Greeed, Gamel has superhuman powers and behemoth-like abilities true to the race he represents. ** Mind Reading: Gamel can read the thoughts of his host to search trough their inner desires and create a Yummy based on it. ** Yummy Creation: A Greeed himself, Gamel can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals. However, he only creates them out of his own, thus satiating his own desires and being composed of just a single Cell Medal as they do not need to devour objects to assume a complete form. ** Human Disguise: Gamel can disguise himself as a human. His appearance is a young man in a grey mesh shirt over a black undershirt. ** Cell Medal Transmutation: Gamel can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. Complete * Greeed Powers: As a Greeed, Gamel has superhuman powers and behemoth-like abilities true to the race he represents. ** Mind Reading: Gamel can read the thoughts of his host to search trough their inner desires and create a Yummy based on it. ** Yummy Creation: A Greeed himself, Gamel can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals. However, he only creates them out of his own, thus satiating his own desires and being composed of just a single Cell Medal as they do not need to devour objects to assume a complete form. ** Human Disguise: Gamel can disguise himself as a human. His appearance is a young man in a grey mesh shirt over a black undershirt. ** Cell Medal Transmutation: Gamel can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. * Anger Empowerment: Gamel can empower himself whenever he is filled with rage. * Seismic Scream: In his human form after gaining full power, just his screams of agony are enough to destroy glass and short circuit electrical appliances. * Trunk Formation: Gamel can materialize an elephant trunk on his face as a weapon. * Gravikinesis: Gamel Can manipulate gravity to his liking. ** Gravity Field: With all of the excess power Gamel possessed, in his complete form everything around him was caught up in a powerful force until he was calmed down by Mezool. * Super Strength: Gamel possess an incredible strength true to his behemoth-like physiology. Due to this, he is the strongest among his Greeed companions. * Cell Medal Touch: Gamel gains the ability to turn anything he touches into Cell Medals. Arsenals * Gauntlets: Gamel possess gauntlets on both hands that could empower his fists. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Bovines Category:Elephants Category:Primates Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Hiroyuki Matsumoto Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Kamen Rider Universe